The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of cherry tree ‘Prunus avium L’ and which has been denominated varietally as ‘SR 500’ and more specifically to a cherry tree which matures for harvesting and shipment approximately three weeks after the Bing cherry tree (unpatented) when grown under the ecological conditions prevailing in central Washington State.